


A Royal Wedding

by AlixxBlack



Series: Holidays with Merthur [13]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Royal Wedding, Short n sweet, drabble fluff, holiday fluff, other tags probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlixxBlack/pseuds/AlixxBlack
Summary: Arthur had decided to get married, but this royal wedding wouldn't be like any other before it.





	A Royal Wedding

            Arthur stood at the front of his court, nervous and concerned. Men to lay with men? It wasn’t unheard of, and far more common than he once believed. Men to marry men? Now that was unprecedented. To many, it was ruining the sanctity or marriage and the throne. He would have no heirs from this marriage. It worried him to consider how many people would be outraged when it wasn’t a beautiful _woman_ that entered the court.

            He’d kept it all a secret with the help of Gwen, Gaius, and his most trusted knights. They were alarmingly supportive when he’d decided to embrace the love he shared with Merlin. The proposal wasn’t planned. The relationship wasn’t planned.

            But love can’t be planned.

            “Hear, hear,” Leon called out to the troves of people gathered all around in every crevice. Their roars grew louder, clapping only made the scene more rambunctious than before – which he’d have thought impossible in the seconds prior. Still, Leon endeavored to quiet them. “HEAR, HEAR!”

            His shout was but a whisper amongst the commotion.

            Arthur recognized the need for his command and raised a hand into the air, silently directing his people to quiet down. Once Leon knew he would be heard, he began his announcement. “We have gathered here today to bear witness to one of life’s many joys, the union of two people in love.”

            A few scattered claps emerged again but they dissipated as quickly as they came. Arthur watched and listened with lackluster commitment. It was only by luck that he registered the announcement to open the doors. Nobody would be waiting behind them, but Arthur knew it be so. He didn’t let his heart sink at the emptiness before him. Instead, he stared down the aisle as he waited impatiently for Merlin to step into his view.

            It was a lovely sight to behold - Merlin dressed in something other rags. Traded out were his red and blue tunics for lavish golden robes. His hair was brushed neatly to the side; Gwen’s doing, of course. The most striking thing about his appearance had been his eyes – blue, brilliant, and _his._ Arthur wouldn’t have wanted anyone else to meet his gaze on his wedding day, _not really_.

            There was only ever one ending written for their story.

            And it was a royal wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I know that the Royal Wedding between Prince Henry and Meghan Markle isn't a technical holiday, but it is an incredibly special event. I wanted to write something short and special for this day to add to my Holidays with Merthur fic set and hope that you find this endearing and amusing.


End file.
